Gas-insulated hybrid switching devices are known from the patent specifications U.S. Pat. No. 6,538,224 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,568 B2. The hybrid switching devices there each have combinations of interrupter units for a circuit breaker, as well as one or more switch disconnectors.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,434,334 discloses a circuit breaker whose interrupter units are arranged in enclosures, which are each at ground potential. Outdoor bushings are flange-connected to the enclosure in order to pass the electrical connecting conductors through to the interrupter units. The enclosures are in an inclined position, in the installed state.
A further switch arrangement is disclosed, for example, in Laid-Open Specification DE 101 19 530 A1. In the known arrangement, an interrupter unit is arranged with its main current path within an encapsulation enclosure.
A module having a switch disconnector and a grounding switch, and on which bushings are arranged, is arranged at the end. The encapsulation enclosure is essentially tubular. The tube axis of the tubular encapsulation enclosure is arranged horizontally. Further modules are flange-connected to the casing of the encapsulation enclosure, and busbars are arranged in them.
A switch arrangement such as this requires a large number of further modules, in addition to the encapsulation enclosure. Furthermore, the known switch arrangement requires a large installation area.